


Would You Dance if I Asked?

by boobtube1938



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is still part of the story but isn't mentioned, Dark, Death, Don't Judge, Gen, Lydia sees what see wants to see, Trying to get back to writing, and more death, mind trick, super sad, the girl who knew too much, this is how i spend my work day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World where the alpha back and evil forces are winning and the little town of Beacon Hills is in complete destruction.</p>
<p>Snap-shot of the relationship between Stiles and Lydia (and Lydia's state of mind)</p>
<p>**didn't want to list all tags...you have been warned**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Dance if I Asked?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. As always, I had another idea for how this story plot would go but as I continued to type out, another plot demanded to be written.
> 
> This is the end result...

"Dance with me."

 

"What?"

 

"Dance. With. Me." He holds his hand out for the girl with strawberry-blonde hair and porcelain skin. She is the only thing that remains pure through the death and destruction that has enveloped the small town of Beacon Hills.

 

"Stiles, now is not the best time, we have to..." Lydia begins and turns to walk away, going towards their continued mission of survival and searching for the few who remain alive from the pack. Not many remain. Erica and Boyd died the first month. They stood side-by-side as they accepted their fate and fell at the hands of the alpha pack. Cora let her rage take over, blocking her rational thoughts as she ran straight into battle. She lasted five minutes. Peter didn't even try to fight. So tired of all the darkness in his life and his haunted past, the former psycho alpha threw in the towel, stepping into the line of fire from the hunters who had sided with the Hale pack.

 

As far as Stiles and Lydia know, Scott and Isaac are still alive.

 

Derek...well, the name isn't spoken.

 

"Lydia." Stiles' voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. The once innocent bambi eyes now held a certain hardness, but still held just enough spark that allowed the teen to survive. The old Stiles Stilinski, the one who flailed and talked too much, is gone. The boy still tries to make terrible situations a tad bit lighter, but knows that nothing is guaranteed, that he and Lydia are just waiting for that one moment to be caught off guard and join the others who have fallen before them.

 

Lydia swallows the lump in her throat. Her voice is barely a whisper but the slight nod gives Stiles the permission to move in close and wrap his arms around her waist. She melts into the touch she has been deprived of. Stiles' hold is strong, allowing Lydia to lean against him as he silently sways their bodies back and forth. For the first time in six months, Lydia cries. She cries for all of the innocent people killed along the way.

 

For Erica, Boyd, Cora, Peter and Derek

 

For Isaac and Scott

 

For Jackson, the love she let go

 

For Stiles, the one who had always known who she truly was

 

The girl felt the body holding her tense. Lydia goes to move back to ask Stiles what was wrong. He holds her tighter and whispers reassurance.

 

_Everything will be fine_

_You will make it through this_

_You're strong, you can do it_

_Just believe_

 

Stiles' body goes limp against her. The light in the brown eyes quickly fading, pale skin becoming stained with blood.

 

_It's time to let me go_

 

It's a whisper to the wind. The final words of the boy who was so full of life and had his short life ended. The one who had stood beside Lydia through everything and six months ago, she did the only thing she could do for the boy who ran with wolves: be there until the end...

 

_"Just believe Lydia." Stiles winces at the pain coursing through his body. His sight was fading fast being overcome by the darkness that has been following them ever since the alphas had arrived._

_"I-I...Stiles, I can't do this on my own." Tears fall to the bloodied face of the boy in her arms. She can see how close he is to death. She can hear the wheezing from every breath he tries to take._

_"You c-can and will s-succeed." Stiles closes his eyes but his hold on Lydia's hand stays firm. "Stay strong, Lydia."_

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a bunch of feels from the last few episodes and add some touching music....deadly combination.
> 
> The whole relationship between Stiles and Lydia is different. I like how their characters are starting to become closer. I'm still with the whole Sterek thing but it was definitely fun to write this little one-shot...even if it is tragic.


End file.
